winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spelled
Spelled is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Winx Club. It was preceded by The Day of the Rose and followed by Magical Reality Check. Plot In her dream, the figure with the mysterious voice, a nymph, appears before Bloom again and tells her it is time to begin her journey. When Bloom tells everyone about the nymph, Stella is insensitive and gets into a fight with her, saying she's trying to steal the stage from her and causing Bloom to leave in a rage. Bloom goes to the library and discovers the nymph to be named Daphne. The books mysteriously fly around, and some books try to find their way out of the restricted section. Faragonda stops the books and notices one book, The Last Witch Coven, which isn't part of Alfea's collection. She has the library closed, as there are dark forces at work. Stella's attitude remains out of control when she says mean things to Musa and teases her about Riven and Darcy, causing Musa to run off. Soon after, Stella realizes a senior cast a mood swing spell on her to make her act mean (presumably because she gave the seniors fashion advice), and she races off after Musa to apologize to her. However, Musa gets on the last bus and leaves. Downtown, Musa finds Riven with Darcy among senior witches at the Hex Cafe, and Darcy putting a spell on Riven to keep him in love with her. Icy and Stormy catch Musa, who casts a spell to give Icy a wart. When Icy begins threatening revenge, the other witches go to see it and get involved. Mirta is against it and doesn't like that Lucy wants to go with them. Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna call Brandon, Sky, and Timmy to give them a ride and find Musa. Icy, Stormy, Lucy, and other witches chase after Musa. Just as they have her cornered, the other Winx and the specialists show up. As Brandon fights Riven, the Winx transform to fight the Trix. Stormy knocks Tecna to the ground, and Icy blows up a car near Stella, seemingly killing her. Darcy attacks Musa, but is knocked to the ground by Sky, who in turn is knocked to the ground by the other witches. Stormy zaps Flora with Voltage Slap, and Bloom fights Stormy. Musa gets Stella from behind the smoldering remains of the car, but Darcy threatens to crush Musa with cars, and Icy begins freezing Tecna and Timmy until Stella blocks her with a barrier. When Stormy blocks Bloom from saving them, Bloom powers up with fire in a rage. Icy checks the crystal and realizes the dragon fire is inside Bloom. Bloom unleashes a fiery explosion that defeats the Trix, who run off with the other witches and Riven. On their way back, Stella is affected by her mood swing spell again, and says mean things again, but this time no one is affected much knowing she's under a spell, though Flora eventually gets annoyed and puts her under an Oppositus spell, causing her to say nice things. Faragonda reopens the library, but has The Last Witch Coven placed in the highest security area of the restricted section, saying terrible things will happen if it falls into the wrong hands. Notes *The dragon fire is revealed to be inside Bloom Trivia *In the RAI version, Stella is not under a spell. Also, Musa physically attacks Icy instead of giving her a wart. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1